


It's a date... right?

by VathySkotadi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Blushing, Dorks, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi
Summary: Barbara and Lotte have a date! Or, at least, Barbara thinks so. She's not so sure if Lotte sees it the same way...
Relationships: Barbara Parker/Lotte Yanson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	It's a date... right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eviscaerian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviscaerian/gifts).



“Ok, today is the day,” Barbara said in a low voice the second she woke up. Yes, she was gonna do this. No more hesitating, no more waiting. The dream she’d had was a sign. It had to be.

“For what?” Hannah lifted her head from the pillow in the bed next to hers. She looked at Barbara through half-closed eyes.

Barbara’s cheeks heated up as she realized she’d spoken out loud. “Oh, nothing,” she said. She didn’t give Hannah time for a rebuttal, throwing her covers to the side as she stood, determination rising in her chest.

Today she had a date. Well, kind of. She’d made plans to hang out with Lotte. She’d done that before, of course, but what made this day stand out was that this time it wasn’t in any way related to Night Fall. They’d been friends for a while now, and half of that Barbara had to thank to the book series. The other half was Diana’s insistence of hanging out with Akko every time the brunette asked her to.

But Barbara understood why she did it. It was the same reason she never hesitated to engage Lotte in conversations about Night Fall. Sure, those had gotten a little bit tiring and repetitive, but it wasn’t about the books anymore. It was about Lotte.

Barbara liked her. _Liked_ her. A lot.

She exited the bathroom and took a look at herself in the mirror. Nothing was different in her looks, but she thought there was a different air about her. She nodded, pumping herself up, and looked at the door. She was going to go meet Lotte and-

“Barbs, where are you going?” Hannah asked from bed, interrupting her thoughts.

Barbara realized she was about to exit the room.

“Oh, to have breakfast,” she said.

“The kitchens aren’t even open yet,” Hannah said.

Wait, was it that early? Barbara blinked. “Oh, huh,” she smiled weakly, trying to shrug it off with a laugh. “I hadn’t realized.”

Hannah raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more as she stood to get out of bed too.

“You’ve been acting weird,” Hannah said as they walked to the cafeteria at lunch time.

Barbara nodded absently, not really paying attention and looking straight ahead. Lotte walked side by side with her teammates, chatting about something with that soft, kind smile that made Barbara’s insides go all gooey when it was directed at her.

“Barbara.”

Maybe she was getting ahead of herself, but she was fairly certain Lotte liked her too. She was confident in this. Otherwise she wouldn’t still be hanging out with her, right?

“Barbara…”

Then again, Barbara seemed to be the only other Night Fall fan in Luna Nova. Maybe that was all this was. Why had she allowed their relationship to revolve mainly around that? She was so stupid! If only she could go back and just hang out with Lotte normally…

“Barbara!” Hannah snapped, hitting her with an elbow. Barbara blinked, realizing she’d been lost in thought.

“Ouch!” she said with some delay after the hit. “What was that for?”

“We were going to the cafeteria, why did you start towards outside?”

Barbara looked around her. Indeed, they were going down the corridor towards the side exit of the school. She’d been following the red team without thinking. “Oh, I… Got distracted…”

Hannah sighed, shaking her head. “This is about Lotte, isn’t it?” she asked, looking up to meet Barbara’s eyes. There was an air of certainty about her, despite the fact that Barbara had never told her about her crush.

“W-what? How do you- I mean, what makes you think that?” Barbara tried to be dismissive but was aware her surprise and reaction gave her away.

Hannah put a hand to her shoulder. “Listen, Barbara. I am your best friend and I will support you in everything you do,” she squeezed in what seemed to be a caring gesture at first, but it became a little painful after a second. “But _please_ don’t mess with our food schedule because you like someone, alright?” She asked with a bit of an aggressive smile.

“S-sure.”

“Also,” Hannah turned to go back towards the cafeteria, “it’s painfully obvious that you like Lotte. And she clearly likes you too, so you should go for it,” she said in a nonchalant voice.

Barbara stood there, shocked for a second, before she smiled and followed her best friend. In the end, she still tried to help.

_Don’t act stupid. It’s a normal thing. Hanging out with someone for no reason. It’s a thing friends do,_ Barbara nodded. She’d done that a lot of times. She could hang out with witches like Avery or Sarah without it being a big deal. She did that with Hannah every single day, though Hannah was an admittedly different situation.

Right now, she waited at the school gates. She’d been waiting for ten minutes already. Not that Lotte was late; she’d just arrived early because she couldn’t wait. Lotte clearly wasn’t as excited, but Barbara didn’t let that put her down. Lotte was a more subtle girl, and the only thing that made her hyper was Night Fall.

Even then, it had been _her_ to suggest what they were doing today. Barbara remembered the shock when a couple days ago Lotte had suggested they hang out in town. There were no Night Fall events going on, or the author being in town, or something she wanted to buy. Just… hanging out for fun.

It was basically a date, right? Ok, fine, maybe Barbara was over-thinking, but even if Lotte didn’t think of it as a romantic date she was certain there’d be a good chance to confess her feelings.

Lotte, the shy, quiet girl who had a lot of passion inside her. She was kind and smart, and she had the cutest smile and the way her eyes shined when she talked about the things she loved, or the way her cheeks would puff slightly when she was angry, and not to mention the cute way she acted when she scolded Akko or Sucy for doing stupid things…

“Hello Barbara,” Lotte’s voice snapped Barbara out of her daydreaming. The redhead had just stepped out of the building and was walking towards her with a smile. Like Barbara, Lotte wore her outside uniform, and…

 _Focus, focus!_ Barbara told herself. Not the moment to admire how good Lotte looked. “Hello,” Barbara raised a hand just as Lotte stepped next to her. “You look great,” she added.

Lotte cocked her head.

Barbara froze.

 _Nines damn it,_ she thought as she realized she’d finished her train of thought out loud. “Thank you,” Lotte said with a smile as she looked at herself. “Though I don’t think this one’s any different than it was before.”

Barbara was tempted to say that she _always_ looked great, but that was too forward even for her. She took her broom and decided to act nonchalant. “It was just, you know, a compliment,” she failed miserably.

Lotte smiled at her. Barbara could already feel her legs starting to lose strength. Like a curse, deciding that she’d confess today seemed to amplify every little thing Barbara liked about Lotte. “Well, should we get going?”

“Sure,” Barbara nodded; thankful Lotte had taken the proactive role in this whole affair. Otherwise, Barbara may have just stood there looking at her all day long.

Lotte mounted on her broom, and Barbara followed. A minute later, they were off to Blytonbury.

“And here we are,” Lotte said. She’d guided them to one of the many shopping streets in town, one they often visited because it was comfortably close to the ley-line station. Barbara had spent countless hours here with Hannah and sometimes even Diana. Sometimes they went to a café, sometimes they window-shopped, and sometimes they just hung out.

Like she was doing now with Lotte. Yes, totally normal.

“What did you want to do?” Barbara asked. Why was her heart pounding? Come on, this had just begun. It was stupid. Yet… When she stopped focusing everything turned pink and glittery and the world seemed like a better place. She was one hundred percent certain if she didn’t confess today she’d go crazy. She eyed Lotte, a smile tugging at her lips just because she was walking next to her. But no, self control was her order of business. No time to screw things up. Hopefully.

“Well, we always go to the bookstore or the library,” Lotte explained, “so I thought we could go eat some ice-cream and maybe something else later.”

“That sounds great,” Barbara nodded eagerly.

The street was busy, but not crowded. People went up and down the sidewalks and cars passed by them occasionally. Soon people would start coming out of work and this place would become much more complicated to traverse, but as of right now they could move with normalcy.

There were two ice-cream shops in this street, and Barbara was surprised when Lotte lead them to the smaller one. Hannah and she preferred the alternative. It was more modern looking, and they had air conditioner. Given, today wasn’t particularly hot, but…

She saw the sign in the front. “Wow, that’s one hell of a deal,” she said, surprised. They had a two-for-one offer going on. The shop itself wasn’t very big, and it had a stone façade with wooden windows and translucent glass panels. Barbara wasn’t sure if they were like that on purpose or if they were just dirty.

“I know, right?” Lotte directed her smile at her again and Barbara had to look away to not faint. That smile should be classified as a blunt weapon.

“We don’t need to come here for the offer,” she said. “We can go to the other shop, my treat,” Barbara proposed.

Lotte shook her head. “I like this one better anyways. It being cheaper is just a plus,” she said. Then she paused. “Though, if you’d rather go to the other one…”

“Oh, no,” Barbara shook her head so strongly that she could’ve broken her neck. “I don’t mind, I was just saying.”

Lotte nodded and stepped into the shop.

The inside was… way more charming than Barbara remembered. The ceiling was a little low, but that was because there was a second floor. The walls were of a grey stone, a medieval aesthetic that carried to the wooden floors and the furniture. The only thing to break the aesthetic was the ice-cream display, but even that had been fashioned to look like a medieval bar. Barbara found herself surprised at how cozy the place felt.

“Wow, I didn’t remember this place being so nice,” she said.

“It changed ownership last year, I think,” Lotte explained. “I love it since it was remodeled.”

Barbara nodded, understanding what Lotte meant.

They asked for their ice-creams to an employee who was dressed with a brown shirt that looked like it was made of leather. Ugly, in Barbara’s mind, but she guessed it fit the theme of the shop.

After a short discussion, they decided upstairs would be the best place to sit. The windows in the second floor had normal glass panels, so they could look out into the streets without much issue. Not that Barbara did a lot of that, as her eyes were focused solely on Lotte, happily eating her ice-cream.

Even if she was having fun, it was clear something was off. They normally chatted a lot, but after a minute of silent eating, the situation became somewhat awkward. Barbara tried to look for a topic, but she realized she didn’t actually know a lot about Lotte.

Maybe that’d be a good place to start. “Hey, Lotte?”

“Hmm?” Lotte looked up as she took another lick of her ice-cream.

“Besides reading, what are your hobbies?”

“Oh, uhm…” she paused, looking up. “I guess I like singing, too.”

 _She sings? I need to hear that some time,_ Barbara thought. Lotte would almost certainly have a wonderful singing voice. In fact, maybe she should-

“What about you?” Lotte asked. Her face changed a little, becoming curious, her blue eyes nailed to Barbara’s.

“Me? Oh, I…” Barbara hesitated, taken by surprise. “Uhm, I like shopping. Reading, but you already knew that. I like divination! And…” _I like you_ , she thought. However, she grew a little red just thinking about it. Damn, opportunity lost. “I also like hanging out with friends,” she smiled at Lotte.

Lotte smiled broadly too, almost making Barbara flinch. “I agree on that last one,” she nodded. “And, since you mentioned it… I didn’t bring a lot of money, but we could go window shopping later, if you want.”

Barbara’s eyes widened. “Yes,” she nodded. “I’d love to.” Not only because window shopping was fun, but because she wanted to spend more time with Lotte. And who knew? Maybe she’d buy her a gift…

Lotte was having a really hard time.

All day long she’d been trying to act nonchalant, and she was fairly certain she had been doing a good job. She had pretended not to care too much about Barbara during classes, or about her compliment, and then she’d been ‘normal’ during their time hanging out together. She’d only made eye contact when needed, she’d been careful not to touch her…

But as they walked down the street looking at shops and being close and chatting and laughing, she could feel a light desperation rising from her chest. When she’d invited Barbara out days ago she hadn’t expected her to accept so readily. She was now certain Barbara had misinterpreted her intentions, because she acted as if this was just hanging out with friends. Sure, saying ‘We could go to town and hang out’ may not have sounded extremely romantic, but Lotte had meant it to be! Yet now she was trapped in this inner conflict, wondering if she should say something or if that would burst Barbara’s bubble.

“Oh, that’d look great on you,” Barbara said. Her voice sounded ever so slightly strange. Maybe the word was strained, though Lotte wondered if she was just hearing things.

Lotte looked at a light pink blouse put on a mannequin. It wasn’t something she’d normally wear, but she was tempted to go inside and try it on just because of what Barbara had said. “Maybe you’re right,” she said, keeping her voice even.

Barbara turned to face her, her eyes glimmering with enjoyment. That was all Lotte needed to make her decision, so she stepped into the store. She was met with floral scents, colorful clothing and a bright pink carpet. A little bell rang when she and Barbara entered, announcing them to a bored-looking employee who instantly perked up. She wore a perfect store-clerk smile, one that made sure you didn’t know she was probably dying inside.

Lotte was about to say something, but Barbara jumped forward and pulled the clerk aside, not letting Lotte get a word in. She winked at Lotte as she stepped away.

The wink felt like an arrow had been shot through her heart. Of all the things to do! Lotte froze for a second, though luckily Barbara didn’t see it. When she recovered she stepped towards the many rows of clothing, pretending to look at them. Why was Barbara so beautiful? The way her black hair flowed when she moved, the way she smirked when she got good ideas, the way her teal eyes narrowed when she got annoyed…

“Lotte,” Barbara called to her. She almost jumped, having grown distracted by her own thoughts.

Turning, Lotte found herself face to face with Barbara offering her a bundle of clothes. The blouse from before, but also a long white skirt and… a hat?

“Do you want me to try this?” Lotte asked. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to pull it off, but if Barbara said it’d look good on her then she sure as hell was going to try it on.

Barbara’s eager nod was all confirmation she needed. Wait, eager? And was that an intense stare or was Lotte just looking for signs? Damn it, she was nervous. She wished she was in a story, able to read whether these visual cues were purposefully put in there by an author. Characters were usually too dense to realize these things by themselves, but as unrealistic as it may sound, Lotte understood it was to keep the story moving and…

Enough of books! She stepped forward grabbing the clothing. She avoided freezing when her hand brushed Barbara’s and quickly made her way into the changing room. Where had Barbara gotten the hat, anyways? This store didn’t seem to sell them.

Lotte changed trying to not look at herself in the mirror, to not be disappointed at her own image. She was aware that she wasn’t the most beautiful girl around. She kept her hair short for comfort; she wore big, heavy glasses, and she was just a plain looking girl… Then again, she _did_ remember that there was at least one person who actually liked for who she was. She may not have been able to like Frank back, but he was a really sweet guy and knowing he liked her had given her a confidence boost. That was probably the reason she’d been brave enough to ask Barbara out. Well, she was experiencing how that ended up…

She turned, finally facing her reflection. Of course, matching clothes with white wasn’t _that_ complicated, but Lotte couldn’t help feel taken aback by how _nice_ she looked. Maybe not good, that wasn’t exactly for her to decide, but the long pink sleeves, the long white skirt and the white beret made Lotte look older, and more fashionable. For a second, Lotte wondered what she looked like without glasses, but she didn’t bother trying. She could barely see without them.

“Lotte? You’ve been in there a while,” Barbara asked from the outside. “Are you having t-trouble? Do you need he-help changing?” she stuttered a little, but Lotte didn’t pay that much mind, still a bit shocked by how she looked.

“No, no, I’m fine,” she took a deep breath. _Come on, you can do this. Right?_

Not giving herself time to answer that, she stepped outside, looking Barbara’s reaction to her.

Barbara looked surprised at first, but then she smiled and brought to hands together, pressing them against her mouth. “Nines, Lotte, you look amazing,” she said. “It’s just… Wow.”

Lotte’s face heated up. She couldn’t help it, not this time, not when being confronted with that look of pure joy coming out of Barbara and with that compliment. She chuckled nervously, unable to hold back a smile. “You really think so?”

Barbara nodded. “Let me buy it for you,” she said.

“No,” Lotte shook her head energetically. “It’s way too expensive.” She’d seen the price tag outside.

“Come on, money’s not a problem for me,” Barbara said. She didn’t often flaunt her money around, but a little part of Lotte was happy she was doing it specifically for her.

“I don’t need it, I—”

“What is that?” Barbara said as she turned. “I can’t hear you.”

“Barbara!” Lotte followed the rich girl, who went to speak with the clerk and pointed at Lotte. “Come on, you don’t need to do this.”

“But I want to,” Barbara turned with the softest of smiles, her face flushed. “You look really beautiful in that. Well, you look beautiful always, but you know what I mean…”

Lotte chuckled nervously again. Had she really just heard that? Wait… Was… Was Barbara actually aware that she’d meant this to be a romantic date and was it all just a misunderstanding on Lotte’s side? “Oh, ok…” was all Lotte could mutter, allowing Barbara to buy her these clothes.

“You two look really cute together,” Lotte heard the clerk comment to Barbara as she stepped back into the changing room to put her uniform back on.

Lotte smiled, suddenly feeling a lot more confident. Maybe she’d have her chance yet.

After exiting the store and some more window shopping, the sky’s color changed. Blue began turning to orange as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Neither Barbara nor Lotte pointed it out, but they knew that meant they’d have to go back really soon. The time limit to go back to Luna Nova was _before_ sunset. Otherwise they’d get in trouble.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad getting in trouble this one time. The street they were on was a bit narrow, with no cars in it and few people walking through it. It was tinted orange with the light of sunset as it pierced it perfectly from the west, and the atmosphere of the place was surprisingly relaxing. If Lotte focused a little, she could almost pretend she didn’t hear the sounds of the city around her… “Hey Lotte, wanna sit down?” Barbara suggested out of the blue.

Lotte turned, blinking. There was a bench here. “Uhm, sure,” she said. Why sit here? Maybe Barbara was tired. Wait, why was she so red?

They sat down and an awkward silence followed. Maybe Lotte was going crazy, but Barbara seemed to be growing redder by the second. This couldn’t be what she thought… “You know, I had a dream yesterday. Or, well, today. Tonight,” Barbara said, making a weird noise with her mouth for the mix up. “You get what I mean.”

“Yeah,” Lotte chuckled.

“What I mean to say…” Barbara took a deep breath. “It was about you. Or, well, about us…” she trailed off, looking at Lotte. Lotte nodded softly, wanting to hear it. “I… You… I don’t remember the context exactly, but we were discussing,” she looked down. “I used to not have a very high opinion of you, though you already knew that.”

“Invisible Lotte,” Lotte said.

Barbara looked up, eyes wide, jaw dropped in an expression of shock. “You knew about that?!”

“I kind of overheard, yeah,” Lotte smiled trying to show she wasn’t mad.

It had little effect, for Barbara covered her face. “Oh my god. Why… Why didn’t you tell me? I’m so sorry…”

“It’s fine,” Lotte hesitated for only a second before placing her hand on Barbara’s shoulder. “It’s all in the past. You’re one of my best friends now. I’ve already forgiven you.”

Barbara looked up, wary. “I’m really sorry,” she insisted.

Warmth spread through Lotte. Knowing Barbara cared so much made her happy. “Come on, continue with your dream.”

After a moment, Barbara nodded. “Ok, just… Please don’t think I’ve ever thought of you like that since getting to know you. I know I wasn’t a great person, but…” Lotte nodded softly, squeezing Barbara’s shoulder lovingly, giving her best understanding look. “Right, the dream. Anyways, we were discussing and I…” her face _was_ getting redder. Her blush was starting to make her look sunburned. “I suddenly grabbed your hand. There was no sound, but I _swear_ I could feel it. You tried to walk away, but I… said something,” she met Lotte’s eyes. “I didn’t get to see your reaction, but when I woke up this morning I knew what I had to do.”

The words hung in the air between them.

Lotte smiled. “Oh my god this is so romantic,” she said, unable to contain herself. Barbara blinked. “Sorry, I know I’m ruining the mood, but that was great,” she took one of Barbara’s hands. “You tell me about a romantic dream, but leave the best for ‘real life’. I listen, knowing that you’re gonna say that you like me, but pretending not to notice. And then, after an entire day of the both of us acting awkward because we weren’t sure how to approach the fact that we like each other, we finally confess to each other and it’s great,” Lotte clasped Barbara’s hand with both of hers. “You’ve got a knack for this!”

Barbara was looking at her with a mixture of confusion and curiosity, and Lotte realized she’d basically just confessed. After a whole day trying to keep herself down, she’d gone and burst out in the last minute. Not changing positions, she could _feel_ the heat crawling from her chest to hear ears. “Uhm, Lotte?”

“Y-yeah?” Lotte said, her voice strained.

“I l-like you too,” Barbara smiled. “Though I think you already guessed it.”

“Sorry for ruining your confession,” was all Lotte could say.

“It’s fine. This was less clichéd anyways,” she laughed. “Wait, so… this was a romantic thing after all?”

Lotte nodded. “I meant it to be, but I think I didn’t get that across correctly…”

Barbara laughed louder this time. “Nines, and I’ve been trying to act ‘normal’ all day long! If I’d known…”

Lotte laughed too. “We were both pretty silly, I think,” she let go one of her hands, but she kept Barbara’s hand in hers. Suddenly, all the tension she’d felt all day had vanished. Seemed like she should have burst Barbara’s bubble a while ago.

A short silence followed, though not an uncomfortable one. “I… I don’t know if this is going too fast, but I’ve liked you for a while now,” Barbara said. “So I’m going to ask: Do you want to go out with me? As in, date me?”

Lotte turned with a smile, which had a visible impact on Barbara. “Sure,” she said. “As long as you agree to be my girlfriend.”

“I think I’ll manage,” Barbara squeezed her hand, and Lotte did the same.

They looked at each other for a while. It was a short while, but it was enough to make them both realize what was going on. They both flinched moving forward but hesitated. “Uhm…” Lotte was the one to break the silence. “Should we…?”

“Maybe…” Barbara looked around. “Maybe here’s not the best place? It’s a little awkward, outside and in public and all…”

Lotte nodded. Being outside was holding them back. “Should we make our way back, then?”

“Let’s go,” Barbara stood.

They walked hand in hand all the way back to the ley-line station.

“Ok, Hannah and Diana shouldn’t come back in a while,” Barbara said as they entered the blue team’s room. She had chosen this place to not risk Akko suddenly barging in. She knew her teammates’ schedules, and Diana would be studying in the library while Hannah spent some time with Avery and others.

They sat in the green couch and remained silent for a full minute. Barbara still didn’t understand how her legs worked. The way Lotte had confessed, even if… non-standard, had made her lose strength all over her body. And who could blame her? The cutest, most beautiful girl in the world had gone on a rant about why Barbara’s confession would be great! She’d been so happy about the idea... Well, sure, she’d ‘ruined’ Barbara’s side of it, but screw that.

Lotte placed her hand on hers. “I’ve never kissed anyone, so… You know, if I’m bad at it…”

Barbara chuckled. “It’ll be fine, it’s not like I’ve got a lot of experience,” she turned to look at Lotte. She was as red as Barbara felt.

“Oh, but you _do_ have experience,” Lotte said.

“Well, I’ve pecked a few boys here and there,” she explained. Lotte raised an eyebrow. “Nothing serious, of course! You’re… Well, you’re the first person I’ve seriously liked.”

Lotte chuckled. “I’m joking. I don’t mind that you may have kissed someone else,” she nailed her eyes into Barbara’s. “I just have to make sure you forget that ever happened.”

Barbara opened her mouth. That had been a reference to Night Fall, and she wanted to point it out, but the sudden intensity in Lotte’s eyes made her shut up.

Lotte leaned forward.

Barbara let her.

Their lips met, and… Yeah, it was a bit awkward. Neither of them knew what they were doing. But both of them had read enough romantic novels to know what they were _supposed_ to do. So they tested the grounds. Barbara tried moving her lips, and Lotte followed, her warmth mixing with Barbara’s. They pressed softly on each other, and before they realized a bit of a rhythm had been created among them, their lips encapsulating each others’ in a dance that stopped being so awkward and became addictive. It was like static was created between them, their touches causing goosebumps all across Barbara’s body. Then Lotte paused for a second, parting her lips and touching Barbara’s lips with her tongue.

Barbara opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to meet Lotte’s. It was a bit weird at first as they tried to figure out how to do it, but Barbara could almost instinctively tell how to move, and Lotte quickly followed. Again, their kiss in a now increased intensity became natural. A _fire_ seemed to burn inside Barbara’s chest. Her affection for Lotte. When had Barbara moved so close to her? When had she wrapped her arms around her? When had Lotte locked hers around her neck?

It was hard to tell how much time they spent like that, but she didn’t care. All that existed in the world was Lotte. All that mattered was this cute, kind, nerdy bookworm in front of her. She loved her. The realization hit her, but she knew it was way too early into this relationship to drop that bomb.

But maybe soon…

The door opened. The surprise made them both jump away from each other. They were flush and panting and for some reason their hairs were a mess. At the door, Hannah stood still, eyes wide.

“Oh, uhm… I’ll just come back later,” she slowly backed away, closing the door behind her.

Barbara and Lotte were left in an awkward silence.

That had been… _Wow._

Lotte suddenly burst into laughter. “Call me crazy, but I think she got the wrong idea.”

Her laugh was contagious, and it made Barbara follow. “She definitely did. That’s gonna be an awkward conversation later today,” she said between breaths.

Their eyes met, and the laughter slowly subsided. “Maybe… we should take advantage of this?” Lotte asked with a mischievous smile.

Barbara blinked. Was Lotte suggesting…? “Maybe we should,” she said with only the barest hint of hesitance in her voice.

She had the feeling dating Lotte was going to be a _lot_ more fun than most people would think. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Eviscaerian! Barbtte is one of those ships that I think most people find wholesome but that doesn't get extremely explored in the fandom, so I was happy to work in this one.  
> If you enjoyed this, and would like to see _some more of it_ , consider _checking out_ my twitter or contacting me through Discord!  
> -Twitter: @BillErak (95% of this account is retweets of shitposting or gay stuff, check pinned tweet)  
> -Discord Tag: VathýSkotádi#1696  
> I'd really appreciate the _support!_


End file.
